Adicción
by Jez0209
Summary: Spike reflexiona sobre algunos eventos de su pasado y sobre cierta mujer que dejó atrás.


_**I'm back! o algo así. Ya sé que han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que di señales de vida, pero de verdad que se me ha hecho prácticamente imposible actualizar mis fics debido a mi trabajo. Lo que sucede es que desde que conseguí trabajo dando clases de inglés en una universidad ya no tengo vida.**_

_**En fin, espero que esta situación cambie. **_

_**Respecto a mi otro fic "Encuentros Esperados", prometo actualizarlo pronto, ya casi está listo el siguiente capítulo, pero ya ven. Muchas gracias por seguirlo.**_

_**Esto es algo que escribí el 25/10/12 camino a la universidad. Simplemente me llegó la inspiración. Espero que lo disfruten. **_

**Adicción**

La había estado observando a lo lejos desde hacía un par de minutos; a ella, con su cabello púrpura y sus ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Había estado observando todos sus movimientos, tan exquisitos y envueltos en un aire de altanería.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde su encuentro con Vicious, y caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de Marte era que la había encontrado. Ella estaba de caza, usando su envolvente belleza para atrapar a un incauto. "Envolvente belleza", Spike se sorprendió de sí mismo; ¿desde cuándo había empezado a utilizar esos adjetivos para referirse a Faye?… exquisita, altanera, bella, pero así era ella y a él le había tomado un encuentro cercano, casi exitoso con la muerte para comprenderlo. Pero eso le había abierto los ojos y ahora se encontraba no queriendo más que la felicidad y el bienestar de aquella mujer. Después de todo, era por eso que había tomado una decisión, la decisión de alejarse para siempre de ella, aunque le doliera más de lo que quería admitir; aunque su corazón se rompiera en el proceso.

Pero ya qué importancia tenía eso, si sin saberlo su corazón se había roto desde aquél día en que ella le rogó que no se fuera, que no los dejara, que no la dejara, incluso mostrándose dispuesta a dispararle si eso era lo que se necesitaba para evitar que fuera a su encuentro con la muerte. Fue en ese momento que Spike comprendió la razón por la cual lo hacía, oculta ante sus ojos hasta ese momento por un amor obsesivo hacia un ángel de la muerte; un ángel que había sabido engañarlo disfrazándose perfectamente de una bella mujer con ojos azules y cabello rubio. Un amor que casi lo había llevado a su destrucción.

Amaba a Julia, sí. Mientras estuvo con ella, estuvo seguro en todo momento de que nunca iba a amar a nadie más en su vida. Pero tiempo después, todo termino tan abrupta e intensamente como había empezado.

Siempre había culpado al destino por ello, pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que para que un amor como el de ellos prevaleciera, se necesitaban dos personas dispuestas a entregarlo todo y Julia siempre se había mostrado reticente, constantemente utilizando excusas resguardadas tras una fachada que pretendía denotar sacrificio. Spike no pasó por alto aquello, pero en aquél momento, su amor por ella era demasiado profundo como para darle la merecida importancia. Ese mismo amor lo había cegado al instante y lo había convencido que todo era un sueño.

Tiempo después, después de perder a Julia y justo después de su batalla con Vicious, y mientras se encontraba en dolorosa agonía, se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había habido nada de lo cual despertar sino que simplemente tenía que quitarse una venda de los ojos, justo como alguna vez le había dicho la misma Julia y entonces, al percatarse de tan abismal error, se sintió como el hombre más miserable del Sistema Solar.

Le dolía pensar que había dejado a Faye cuando ella más lo necesitaba; justo cuando se encontraba sumida en una tormenta de sus redescubiertos recuerdos; a ella, que siempre había estado para él cuando él la necesitó, lo pidiera o no.

En sus pesadillas, que eran demasiadas, la imaginaba frágil, vulnerabl; igual que el día en que la vio de cerca por última vez, cuando ella le había dejado entrever que lo que sentía por él era mucho más complejo y profundo de lo que él jamás se hubiera imaginado. La había traicionado, sin duda. La había dejado atrás para ir en busca de un sueño que desde un principio se antojaba imposible de alcanzar; le había roto el corazón por una ilusión, ahora lo sabía. En aquél momento quería vivir, quería despertar; quería ser tan feliz como lo fue brevemente en el tiempo que estuvo con Julia, menospreciando la felicidad que ya tenía en el Bebop.

Pagó caro el pecado. Primero con la pérdida de su primer amor y luego con la autoimpuesta ausencia en las vidas de Jet y Faye.

De repente lo invadió un impulso abrumador. Deseaba tocarla, aunque fuera por un instante; tal vez abrazarla y pedirle que lo perdonara por haber sido tan obstinado y egoísta y por haberle causado tanto daño inconscientemente.

Todavía no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por ella, pero presentía que estaba muy cerca de averiguarlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente a causa del estruendo que Faye provocó al someter al tipo al que seguramente minutos antes le habría prometido hasta la vida eterna. Spike sonrió ligeramente. Lo había olvidado. También era una mujer fuerte. Exquisita, altanera, bella, vulnerable, fuerte; ella lo era todo y más y Spike deseaba secretamente algún día poder descifrar el enigma que le representaba esa mujer.

Mientras contemplaba la escena con fascinación, Spike se dio cuenta de que Faye Valentine era una adicción en la que en definitiva se podía permitir perderse.

**Y… ¿qué les pareció?**

**Ya saben que los reviews son muy apreciados y bien recibidos. **


End file.
